


An End Means A New Start

by TheLovelyStarlight



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Branding, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Death, Depression, Dragons: Race to the Edge, Family Drama, Hiccup talks to Dragons, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jack Frost Has Ice Powers (Guardians of Childhood), Jack being Jack, Light fury, M/M, Original Character(s), Possessive Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Snow Fury, Spirits, Winter, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyStarlight/pseuds/TheLovelyStarlight
Summary: Hiccup loved Toothless, as a brother and best and only friend, but even he knew that with any love comes lost. All he wanted was to fly with his dragon, off of Berk and into the unknown. With the Night Fury, he felt like he was meant to fly and live in the skies. Not be Chef, not be a dragon killer, but to just travel and be free. They were going to to, just him and Toothless, together in the skies forever. That's all he wanted.But the Gods must truly hate him...After the Battle with the Red Death, winning in the end was no were bittersweet. It pure and utter horror. For the faith of Berk, of vikings who didn't even love him, he lost Toothless in the end. His brother, his life, his best and only friend in this whole world and beyond was gone. No one was deaf to the boys screams as he begged for the Night Fury back. It was something not even Berk thought they would hear and see from the boy. Stoick tried to help, Astrid tried to be supportive, the village tried to change, but nothing matter to the fishbone. He hated all of them.Hiccup only wanted Toothless, no how he wanted to be with him again. Maybe... just maybe, someone is able to hear his plea. Maybe not the gods no, but maybe a spirit.





	1. Love Comes With Lost

The smell of ash and burned smoke filled his nose and mouth, causing a fit of deep and harsh coughs as he felt the sharp pressing against his side and face. He curled in on himself, feeling dull jabs on his chest and back while feeling knife aching pain in his left ankle. His muscles were sore and joints where aching, but still he fought his body to open his eyes. The sky was grey with barely any form of blue or the blazing sun above. It rain dust of ash and smoke as if it was snow itself. Even though the air around was warm, it was thick and heavy making it hard to breath. The boy groaned as he tried to get up and see more of his surroundings, but his eyes could not focus and his head felt like liquid while being pounded at the same time. He couldn't hear anything for what felt like ages. His ears had a faint ring to them which wasn’t fading fast enough as he tried to see through the smoke and ash. All his forest green eyes could do was look for and focus. His mind was blank for no longer than two minutes; no name, no age, nothing was coming up but one name. Toothless.   
  
"T-Toothless..." The teen soon started to see more and remember after he mumbled that one name. His body was starting to work right again, but his joints and ankle still felt sore and in pain. The name somehow kept him from screaming out at the pressure in his steps. It was the name of his friend, a brother. He couldn't see his friend. The boy looked and looked, but saw no sign of Toothless. For some reason that brought a slight ping of panic. "T... Toothless? Toothless!?"   
  
At that moment, things became clear to the boy. He knew who he was, where he was, and what just happened not long ago. The fire, the mountain beast trying to eat them alive. He remembers the Red Death. They defeated it. The boy just saved his tribe, but where was his friend? Where was his dragon!?   
  
Soon sound came back in his ears and he heard faint noises. A male screaming for him, but he blocked it out as he screamed for his friend. He stood up and swayed badly on his feet and almost fell again, but he crawled into the black earth and stood back up. He had to find Toothless. Those sounds could wait. He turned and spines madly, looking and searching, but nothing could still been seen but grey and ash. The voice got louder with each second, but his pushed passed it. Nothing was more important than his friend. his dragon needed him. "Toothless!? Toothless Bud! Answer me!"   
  
"Hic... Hiccup!" Now a shadow was growing large near the boy, but he paid no attention as he kept looking for Toothless. The fear, worry, and confusion clouded the boy just as bad as the grey ash fog. A massive hand grabbed at his shoulders, but the boy pushed them away. His head spinning more and his fear growing more. Where was Toothless? Why wasn't he answering him!? Soon the fear grew he started to do his Night Fury call for the dragon. Knowing the dragon can hear that for miles away...    
  
but nothing showed.    
  
He just roared louder and continued to push the hands that tried to pull him away.   
  
The man grabbed the boy harder and spins him to see his face was unharmed from the fall, "Hiccup! Oh Thor I thought you were gone..."   
  
The boy, Hiccup, paid no attention. He pushed the massive man away and roared. Now sounding broken and completely worried. The man looked at Hiccup in worried and tried to hug the boy. Knowing who he was looking for, but prayed for the boy to stop. To bad he didn't and tried to push and claw away to look for Toothless. "Dad! Stop! I need to find him! Let go! Stop! Toothless! TOOTHLESS!?"   
  
Soon the grey smoke cleared and three figures showed as they slowly walked to the two. The first was a girl his age, blonde hair, and wearing a blue blouse. The second was around his father's age with the same blonde hair, but was shorter and darker as the man had a long beard. The last one was a beefy raven at Hiccup's age, with raven hair and looking quite worried. Hiccup knew they were Astrid, Goober, and Snotlout, but his mind pushed them aside as he roared louder for his dragon. Finally getting out of his father's grip and running up to Astrid.   
  
"Astrid! Toothless is gone! Have you seen him?!" Hiccup quickly asked question after question. Just at the name Toothless, Astrid's blue eyes go wide with shock and worry. She looked at Hiccup with a worried expression before they trailed further behind the boy's head. Her mouth, as well as the other two beside her, open wide with silent gasps. Hiccup then grew slightly cold seeing Astrid cover her mouth as if to catch that horrified gasp that had already escaped.   
  
As Hiccup slowly began to turn, Astrid tried to stop him with a hand. "Hiccup, don't-"   
  
Before her hand could grab the poor boy's burnt vest, Hiccup fully turned around and paled as white as a sheet. His father stood a bit away from a body. A dragon body Hiccup knew all too well. It was at that moment Hiccup ran quickly as a Nadder and pushed past Stoick. "TOOTHLESS!!"   
  
There laid Toothless The Night Fury. Limp and pale for a black Night Fury. Hiccup felt cold and hollow as he fell to his knees beside his dragon's head. This couldn't be happening. This had to have been a nightmare. Just a moment ago the two where flying as one in the air away from the Red Death. Toothless was fine then, but now. Hiccup couldn't bring himself to believe that he was gone.   
  
Before he could cry or scream in horror and sorrow, the dragon's head slowly moved. A whimper escaped its mouth as Toothless' toxic green eyes opened slightly and looked sadly at the boy in front of him. He whimpered again as he tried to bring the boy closer, but couldn't move his body.   
  
Hiccup frowned and quickly took the dragon's head in his lap. "Toothless! You're alright. I..." but he couldn't finish it as he saw the giant wooden pole in his gut. It must have came from the shipwreck near by. The boy's forest green eyes went wide in fear to see the slight light red blood leave the dragon. Too much was flowing out. It couldn't be stopped in time. Making the boy shakes his head slowly in the horror of what was to happen. "No... Nononono! No Toothless!" He looked back at the dragon in fear and sadness. "Toothless! Stay with me bud! Please! You're gonna be okay! Toothless... You're... gonna be okay... Just hand on..."   
  
The others, including the rest of the village and his father, watched the broken scene with sad eyes. Everyone knew the poor dragon wasn't going to make it, but no one could bring themselves to stop Hiccup's pleading and broken words. They had no right too. Everyone of them have treated the boy and the dragon wrong. They had hurt both of them and have no excuse for it. They had no right to butt in so they all either watched with sad faces or tears streaming down their cheeks.   
  
Hiccup shook madly as tears fell from his eyes. He held Toothless' head gently and tried to grasp that this wasn't happening, but it was and it broke the boy even more. "T-Toothless... Bud don't leave me... We were suppose to go home... You were gonna fly us home... You are my best friend. My only friend! My BROTHER!" He completely broke on that one word that he held dear to his heart as he sobbed madly. His cries and screams heard by all. "You can't go! You're my brother Toothless! I was gonna show you the Forge! My room! My inventions! We were supposed to fly home Toothless... My home is with you... I need you... Don't leave me..."   
  
The whole break down even broke the teens. The twins cried and held each other as a life line while Fishlegs was sobbing madly and muffled his sobs into Meatlug who he cling to dearly. Snotlout was the silent one of them all but he didn't hold back his tears as they flowed down like a waterfall. Astrid was covering her mouth in completely sadness, choking on her own sobs as tears streamed down her eyes. Even the Dragons whimpered and made sounds of sadness. Soon dragons and viking were crying together and even a few holding each other. The scene broke them all.   
  
It broke Hiccup the most.   
  
The boy still sobbed as he held on to his soul brother for dear life. He looked into Toothless' eyes and saw the light flicker in them. He didn't have much time left, and Hiccup held on tighter while whispering to the dragon not to leave yet. His sobs still loud and heartbreaking.   
  
Toothless purred softly as he slowly tried to cover the boy with his wing, whimpering a bit as the wound got a bit worse. His wing was torn and bloody, but Hiccup held on to it dearly. The boy looked deep into the dragon's eyes as he saw pain and slight fear, but also a bit of comfort. Toothless was trying to comfort the boy, even when he was close to death. Hiccup just cried and held him closer. Both closing their eyes and wishing this wasn't happening. They didn't want to be apart.   
  
At that moment, Hiccup felt something. A chill, a gust of cold wind, shriver down his spine. He was scared it was death come to take Toothless away, but.. it felt different. Hiccup gasped softly as he felt what must have been a cold hand on his back. He couldn't see nobody near him but Toothless. The hand was invincible and cold to the touch, but the cold was soothing and chill. It brought a weird calm to Hiccup as it drew circles on his back, spreading the chill calmness throughout his body. It felt so odd, but soon his tears stopped and he let his sobs and hiccups stop.   
  
As the cold hand calmed and soothed Hiccup, tiny snowflakes soon fell on Toothless' pale head. The teen gasped at the small white snow and saw more coming down between them. Soon, Hiccup felt the dragon becoming cold to the touch, the boy as he tried to hold on to his dying brother. He was gonna scream and cry again, but when he looked into the lime green eyes he stopped. Hiccup saw.. happiness.   
  
The Night fury was purring and looking at Hiccup with gently joy and peace. The pain was gone from those big eyes and held nothing but love and peace. The teen still saw the flicker of life fade ever so slowly, but he stilled smiled sadly at how peaceful Toothless seem to be. The cold hand still rubbed circles in his back and he could tell that it was petting the dragon as well.   
  
Hiccup still let his tears fall, but the smile never faded. He petting his brother dragon gently as he heard a small whimper escape Toothless. They knew it was time, but still the dragon didn't want to leave his rider behind. Not with the vikings that hurt him.   
  
_ 'It will be okay... You will meet again..' _   
  
Both Hiccup and Toothless heard the soft whisper. It sounded so soft and soothing. Hiccup was sure it belonged to the invincible person that was comforting him. He held back a sob as he shook once more, closing his eyes.   
  
_ 'No, don't look away.. I know it hurts.. but see.. your brother holds no pain. He doesn't want you in pain..' _   
  
Hiccup obeyed the voice and looked back at Toothless. The dragon smiled a small gummy smile at the teen, licking softly at his tear stained cheek. With a soft purr and finally look of love in his eyes, the dragon closed his eyes gently. The smile still on his lips as his body finally went cold and limp. The life of Toothless The Night Fury had ended.   
  
The teen just cried and sobbed once more. Happy that his dragon died in peace, but heartbroken that his was now alone in this world. He hugged the big dragon head close to him as he wept once more. The village behind him knew that the dragon was gone now. Stoick, Gobber, Astrid and the teens walked towards the broken viking. As Stoick came into his line of vision, Hiccup trashed and screamed as the teens pulled him away from his dragon. His screams of sorrow broke all of their hearts, but the didn't stop to pull the boy far away from the dead corpse.   
  
"No! Stop it! I need to be with Toothless! I need to be with my brother! Let me go! LET ME GO!" He wept and screamed through his torn throat as he trashed more in Fishleg's and Snotlout's arms. Astrid had told them not to let go. "Stop! Please Stop! Don't take me away from him! Let me go! TOOTHLESS! TOOTHLESS I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"   
  
They pulled the screaming teen on to a not ruined ship. Once they made it onto the deck, the boy stopped trashing and just crumbled to the ground. His broken will to fight was pointless now. Toothless was gone and nothing more can be down. Hiccup just sobbed and curled up into a ball, hiding his face from the viking that watched the poor boy.   
  
Astrid was the first to come closer to the teen. Kneeling down beside him and whispered gently, "Hiccup... it will be okay.." but before she could even touch him, the said teen glared her and pushed her away so hard that she fell hard on the broken deck.   
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" That shocked everyone on how the boy pushed his crush with such force that she fell to the ground, but the brunette didn't stop there. Screaming in complete fury, "You stay away from me! All of you stay away from me! This is all your fault! You couldn't let me run away with him! You had to follow me and ruin EVERYTHING! I hate you Astrid Hofferson! I hate you!"   
  
The fearless blonde looked completely shocked and hurt by the teen's broken words. She willed herself not to cry in front of everyone, but her body shook just as much as Hiccup's as the green eyed teen just glared at everyone on the ship.   
  
"You all did this to us," He screamed in rage as he stood up and glared at everyone. "I hate you all! You didn't listen to me and this is all your fault! I hate Berk and I hate this village of stupid vikings! You all never bothered to listen to Hiccup The Useless! No you all just decided now to care when I saved your asses and kill the Queen!" His sarcasm soon bubbled out with his rage, looking to everyone like a mad psycho. "You decided to help me when my best friend, My brother by spirit, bled to death right in front of me! I HATE YOU ALL! You never cared about the other times I cried when my mother was killed! You all blamed me for it, so why not blame me now?! You all disgust me!"   
  
The viking all looked hurt and shame. They all looked either down at their feet or at the broken teen with sorrow in their eyes. Astrid even looked away as tears finally slipped through her eyes. He was right. They made Hiccup's life hell, and when the one thing that made him happy died, the boy was completely broken. They can never fix the damage they had down. It was their fault that Toothless was gone.   
  
It was Astrid's fault.. cause if she didn't follow the boy, they would have ran away, but be together and happy.   
  
Hiccup's tears of anger and sadness continued to pour from his red puffy eyes as he turned to his father who had finally stepped onto the ship as he heard the screaming. "Son-"   
  
But with all the rage and hatred boiling into the small teen, Hiccup ran up to the man quickly and punched him right in the face before he could even finish that word. The one punch knocked the surprise Stoick to the ground and caused everyone to gasp in shock. How can a fishbone like Hiccup knock down their large chief with one punch? They didn't find out the answer as Hiccup jumped on to his father and continued to punch him in the face. Screaming louder at the man.   
  
"You asshole! I'm not longer your son! You did this to me! You didn't listen to me when I told you dragons aren't dangerous! You didn't listen when I warned you about the Queen! YOU SENT TOOTHLESS HERE TO HIS DEATH! This is YOUR FAULT!"   
  
Gobber and Spitelout soon pulled the teen off of his father as he kicked and screamed, trying to hit his father once more. Stoick has earned a bloody nose and possible a black eye but slowly got up and stared at his son with sad and shocked eyes. "Hiccup-"   
  
"No!" He yelled bitterly as he was held away by Spitelout, his green eyes glowing in rage. "Don't say another word Stoick! I don't need your worthless pity. It's your fault that Toothless is gone! I will never forgive you for that! You're not my father or my chief! I hate you the most of all! You are nothing to me but Toothless' killer!"   
  
Those words shocked and hurt many, but nothing came close to the hurt Stoick felt. The man held back his tears and nodded, understanding that it was no use fighting his son now. He was upset and nothing will change his mind at this point, he looked at Spitelout and spoke calmly, "Let him go Spitelout."   
  
The big viking obeyed and let the boy down to the ground. Hiccup just continued to glare at the viking who once was his father and walked down into the ships cargo. Leaving everyone alone on the bay as Stoick ordered the ships to head back home. As soon as he was out of everyone's sight, Hiccup wept and crumbled once more. His tears and sobs softer but still broken in sorrow. The pain and anger and heartbroken tore at the poor teen so much that he felt like dying. He wanted to die. It was better than being alive and alone. At least with death, he can be with Toothless again. He can be with his brother once more in Valhalla.   
  
As he continued to cry in misery, the cold chill returned once more and he looked to see tiny snowflakes fall down from the ceiling. Hiccup didn't know where it came from, but he smiled at the soft and cold flakes. It was the same ones when he was with Toothless. He felt arms hug his small body gently and shivered at the cold chill, but soon relaxed into it. His tears still falling but the smile never left. The boy knew it was the spirit. He save Toothless from the pain and let him continue on in peace. Hiccup smiled softly at that and hugged the spirit back, feeling sleepy as the worth out fight finally caught up to him.   
  
"Thank you.." Hiccup whispered to the cold spirit. The spirit rubbed his back gently. The whisper in the air coming back into his ears.   
  
_ 'He is with me.. He is at peace.. You will join us.. I promise..' _   
  
With that said promise, Hiccup finally let himself sleep. Knowing that without a doubt that the spirit will keep his word. As he slept, he dreams of him and Toothless. Brothers, together forever as they fly off into the sun. His thoughts clear as the air hit his face.   
  
"Toothless... c-come back... please..."


	2. The Pain You Caused

The boat ride back to Berk was grim and yet happy ride. Some of the vikings were silently celebrating having ended the three hundred year war with the dragons. Some dragons have flew away to a new island, a few stayed with the vikings. Astrid had watched in shock when Stormfly and Hookfang started to carry Toothless’ remains in a massive sial back to Berk. Stoick had stated that they were going to give the dragon a proper viking burial for Hiccup’s sake. In fact it was because of this that many just couldn't seem to celebrate for the war ending. The cost for their happiness was the price of their heir’s own. It left s sick taste in their mouths, most to Stoick, Gobber, and the teens. 

As the boats finally arrived back at Berk, the viking women and children who stayed behind quickly gathered to scream about the dragons landing on the beach. Stoick was quick to tell them that they are harmless for the time being. Confusion filled the air, as well as screams, but their Chief ordered them to meet in the Main Hall for more explanation. Everyone began to head towards the main hall as a few stayed behind to place the Night Fury at pretty location until the funeral, Stoick watched silently with Gobber for any signs of Hiccup coming with them as well. He never came back from under the dock, which caused him to worry slightly. He was about to send Gobber to get him, but before he could even turn to him soft footsteps were heard, Hiccup walking up and off the boat with not even a glance towards the others. He looked awful though, everyone could see that. His eyes were red and a bit worn out, his cheeks were slightly pink and strained with dried tears. If it wasn’t for the tense shoulders and hated look in his green eyes Stoick would had tried to comfort his son.

Hiccup finally turned towards Stoick, his eyes filled with rage as he gave a cut throat question. “Where is he?”

Stoick frowned deeply, but nodded over to the dragon training arena. “Over at the dragon arena, the men are washing him of the blo-”

“No!” The others flinched at the harsh response that even made Stoick freeze deed in his tracks. The brown haired teen shook his head and went over to the arena. “No one touches Toothless but me. I’ll handle it.”

“Hiccup, that’s not a good way to heal. Perhaps it’s best that-” The big red haired viking tried to speak, but was cut off again but the upset teen.

“No Stoick. Toothless is my dragon. I don’t want any of you touching him!” Hiccup glared harshly at the group, turning back to head to the arena as he called back. “Go to your little meeting and tell them for all that I care. I’m going to Toothless whether you like it or not.”

Watching Hiccup go sparked a deep feeling to stop him, but Gobber held him back with a touch of his hook. “Let him go Stoick,” Gobber said sadly, wanting to help but knowing better. “Leave him be. You know as well as I do that it will only make things worse.”

“But Gobber… I have to do something. He is my son.”

“Really? Cause I believe we all heard it when Hiccup declared you’re no longer his father,” Tuffnut commented, only to get glares from everyone and a smack from his twin sister.

Gobber shook his head as he turned to face Stoick deep in the eye, his voice firm but caring in everywhere. “Stoick, you are my friend but a terrible father at that,” He saw the man glare but continued. “My point is that you and Hiccup both need time apart Stoick. This has been a very sad moment in his life, and the way you two are now it will only bring a bigger gap between you both until one of you fall apart.”

The stubborn chief just shook his head. “But Gobber, Hiccup needs me. He can’t grieve for that beast on his own.”

“And you think he needs the man who tried to kill his dragon just a few hours ago,” Gobber took his turn to glare at the man before him. “I have raised that boy like he was my son Stoick, and I know him better than anyone. Seeing you is the last person he wants to see right now.”

Stoick wished to resort, but he found his throat tightening at the searing truth of Gobber’s statement. He felt awful for everything that he had done. His mind willed him back to when Hiccup was just a young boy, a toddler listening to his tales of freedom from the dragons and the war ending. Times when he would ask questions and he holds his son close and tight. He couldn’t remember when he started being cold to his boy, shutting him out and yelling at him for everything he ever did. Valka would be ashamed of him for treating their son this way. He had failed as a father, and failing at that means he failed as a chief. Still, he didn’t feel right leaving Hiccup with the body of his dragon. He knew what it was like to lose someone that meant dearly, and he still grieved to this day. He wanted to help, to hold his boy and show him that he does care. The dragon saved his son’s life, and for that he will honor the beast until the end of his days. It seems however, that now wasn’t the right time to tell his son that. Staying back might be for the best.

With a heavy sigh of defeat, Stoick nodded and headed over the the great hall. Gobber followed with a grim look as Astrid and the other went to follow suit. The chief looks at them and shakes his head. “Astrid, I want you and the teens to head over the arena and help Hiccup if he needs it. Set your dragons in the cages till we set up pens.”

The young blonde viking frowned but nodded, signalling the other riders to take their dragons back to the arena. No one said a word to each other, even the twins which was surprising since they never stop talking. Astrid was by far the only one wanting to see Hiccup and help him. How could she not? She knew what it was like to lose someone important, and she felt bad that it was partly her fault for everything that happened. Still, Astrid felt like he had to be there for Hiccup now more than ever. He did just end the war between dragons and vikings, he was basically a hero, and he needed all the friends he can get after seeing his dragon killed. Even if he hated them now, time will let him heal and he won’t be so angry anymore. 

As the teens made it to the arena, they all gasped and yelped in shock to see their dragons move to go inside, only for Braf & Blech and Hookfang block the entrance. Astrid was confused, as were the twins and Snotlout who shouted at their new dragons. Fishlegs just looked on worried before moving to see what was going on inside in the arena.

“G-Guys...,” Fishlegs called out to the others, getting them to finally stop trying to move their dragons. “L-Look here...”

Astrid was the first to shove the others and look inside, only to feel her heart clenched tightly at the sight she saw. As did the others, even Sontlout tried holding back a painful whimper when he tried being strong. Inside was Hiccup, cleaning the now grey Night Fury of all of the blood on his belly and stitching the wound up. Their dragons inside close by the fishbone as they seem to look at the scene with sorrow in their eyes. Hiccup however, looked like he was on some type of statue mood. He didn’t show any emotion as continued to clean up Toothless body, the rag now completely red but he didn’t seem to notice. A few times, after the stitching was done, they would see the boy pet the nose of the cold dragon gently as if he was comforting it. It was at this moment that everyone knew that the others were shedding a tear or two.

As they saw Hiccup finally notice the red colored rag, they see him place it in the red water bucket and lift it up as he dumped it out of the arena. He was going to fill it up and continued to finish cleaning the corpse, but it was already spotless. The dragons noticed this too, with Meatlug and Stormfly growling in worry at the boy. He didn’t seem to hear the dragons’ plea, Astrid and the others not seeing how dead and blank his eyes looked. The two female dragon moved to stop the brunette, with the blue spiked dragon knocking the bucket and the puggy brown one pinning him down. Hiccup struggled, but Meatlug growled and whimper at him. Fishlegs watched intrigued as it looked like Hiccup understood what the dragons and he relaxed, then shook. The others noticed quickly that he was starting to cry, but both female dragons moved to hold him under and let him struggle into their wings and side. The teens had had enough and were jumping inside the burnt hole in the arena cage, landing on the cold hard ground as the dragons finally took notice of them.

“Stromfly,” Astrid called out for her blue and yellow dragon, trying hard not to face Toothless body as she walked slowly up to the dragon holding her friend. 

Stromfly looked at the blonde rider blankly, but soon just growled softly at her making the others jump. Meatlug growled as well, moving to protect as the cropse from harm as well. 

This sacred Fishlegs deeply as he thought he was finally getting close to his dragon. “Meatlug…?”

“Huh… guys. These dragons mean business,” Sontlout whispered in fear as he pointed at the other two dragons looking ready to come in and burn the teens out of the arena.”We need to go!”

“Not without speaking to Hiccup,” The blonde turned back towards her dragon but didn’t flinch at the territorial growl she gave her. Instead she took a scene from Hiccup when he taught them yesterday, and closed her eyes and gave the dragon her hand. “Please Stormfly.. We aren’t a threat… We just want to speak to Hiccup.”

Stromfly seem to from at Atrisd, as trying to tell her how conflicted for was. She squawked sadly and lifted her spiked tail, flicking it only slightly to show the teens not to come closer. Astrid respected this and stood where she was or now, the others flinching back but keep their distance. The dragon squawked again and let her wing open up to show Hiccup curled by her side. The blonde’s heart felt like it cut in two seeing the boy now so up close. He looked even worse than what she remembered on the boats. His once bright green eyes, full of life and curiosity, were now dark emerald and looking lost, red, and puffy from crying. He was still crying. Tears still ran down his cheeks though he made no move or sob that they could see. His skin was pale, clothes covered in ash and Toothless’ old blood. The others couldn’t hold in their small gasps and choked intake in breath seeing Hiccup in such a state, he looked dead inside and out.

Stormfly and Meatlug both whimpered out to the poor boy. Their sounds seem to only snap some sense to the small fishbone, as he moved his hand slowly to rub the soft scales of the blue dragon’s belly. It stopped though when he saw Toothless’ body he had finished cleaning still laying down a bit to Astrid’s left. Hiccup’s green eyes just seemed to focus on the Night Fury as he tried to get up and finish the last stitching on his belly. He moved like he was in a trance, like he didn’t even see the teens or their dragons. Stromfly and Meatlug growled in worry as they tried to pull the boy back, but Astrid beat them right too it by grabbing his arm.

“Hiccup enough,” Astrid gripped onto the boy’s arms, snapping him back to look at her. She gave a sad tearful look, but holding back to be strong. “Please… you’ve done enough.”

Hiccup shook his head, snapping out of Astrid’s arms as he grabbed his kit and rag again. After a second of silence, he mumbled out, bitterly, “Leave me alone Astrid. I told Stoick to let me do this on my own.”

Astrid bit her lip at the cold and spiteful tone the broken boy carried. “Please Hiccup, you’ve done enough. Once Stoick is done with the meeting, they’ll be building the raft for Toothless. You can-”

“They’re not touching Toothless,” Hiccup snapped, his tears pushed to a halt as he shouted at the five teens staring wide eyes at him. “Do you hear me Astrid!? No viking is touching his body! I mean it!”

“So what? You’re gonna let it stink up the arena,” Snotlout commented, getting a heated glare from the dragons and the other teens.

Hiccup didn’t even bother to look over at the short pudgy teen and went back to stitching up the rest of Toothless’ wounds, a small frown on his face. He didn’t like how the thin brown strong contract on his once beautiful black scales, but he didn’t want to burn his bud’s body with it looking as bad as it did. As he got the string and needle off the ground, finishing the last wound, he turned back to Astrid and the others. “You tell Stoick that they can make the boat, but no one is touching him or lighting it.”

“Hiccup-” Astrid tried to get Hiccup to see reason, but he quickly cut her off with a dead set glare.

“No Astrid. You and Berk don’t get to do it. Everyone here was against dragons if not for a day, and everyone here is the reason he is gone. Be happy I’m even letting you vikings do anything!”

Ruffnut frowned in confusion, making a quick comment. “Huh… dude, you are a viking.”

It was as if Berk just started to freeze over as Ruff said these words. Fishlegs even squeaked as the rest stepped back at the ice cutting glare Hiccup was giving him. It was cold but filled with so much flames of hatred it could top the gaze of a Monstrous Nightmare. The green in his eyes darkened so much they didn’t seem human for a second. This hate, this rage, it wasn’t just from Toothless’ death. Everyone, even Snotlout, could see that this was all of his rage for Berk through the years. The beatings, the torment and insults they gave him, even the name calling and sure disgust of the boy, it was all coming out at once. They were seeing the damage of what they left on him and his dragon’s death was the tipping point from his control over it. They weren’t even surprised that this glare scared them all most than any dragon could.

“I am not a viking,” Hiccup hissed, his voice filled with so much uncontrollable rage that he didn’t sound like himself. “I will never be one of you. You never accepted as a viking, so now I will remove myself as one. Berk is dead to me, you all are nothing to me. Not you, not the tribe, and most importantly… not Stoick Haddock!”

With nothing else said, Hiccup cleans up his kit and moved to mob up the blood on the stone floor. Astrid, feeling worse than before, went to move and help but her dragon squawked her away. As the other dragons came over and tried to protect the broken teen from the others, Astrid and the others walked away and out of the arena. Everyone of them felt dread and guilt for what they have done. At that moment, they all say the damage that had been done to Hiccup. They saw what their hateful ways finally shattered such a pure and special boy. This was their fault, and they only prayed to Thor and Odin that he would recover from this some day.

After Hiccup was sure that Toothless’ body was clean and not looking as bad as he did before, he got the dragons to roll him over and placed a massive trap over it. It covered his whole body, leaving the head exposed as he sat facing his bud. The other dragons moved to sit around the young teen, keeping their distance as they let him stare sadly at his long gone friend. 

Hiccup couldn’t help but feel the tears fall again from his burning eyes. He felt so out of place, so hollow and cold. His heart made shallow beats in his chest, and he felt like he could sleep forever at this point. Still, the more he looked at Toothless’ face the more he felt his body wracked in pain. He choked a sob, but tried to hide it as much as he could. It’s not fair. How do the gods hate him so much? Why didn’t they take himself and not his best friend? He felt like he failed as a viking, that the gods were punishing him for befriending such a wonderful creature. Maybe that was true, maybe the tribe were right, but he couldn’t will himself to be like them. He loved dragons, and he loved Toothless. He didn’t care if he had to spend the rise of time in Hel for his friend with the Night Fury, he just didn’t want his best friend to pay the price. No matter how much he screamed at the others, pushing the blame on them, he knew that in all truth this was his fault. Toothless’ death was his and his only. 

He was selfish with the Night Fury and took his life, and now this was his special Hel. It made sense, it was the only reason he hadn’t ended his life already. This was his punishment, to live and suffer while his friends forever stays in Valhalla. Such a cruel faith, but at least Toothless maybe happy in the next life. Away from him and his terrible ways.

With that thought in mind, the crying teen slowly placed his shaking hand on the cold scaled nose. Hiccup couldn’t help but give a broken sad smile, thinking how he just looked like he was sleeping. He whispered through the tears, “H-Hey b-bud… I… I-I hope you a-are in a… a b-better place.” He moved closer, petting more of his friend’s head. “I-I’m so sorry T-Toothless… I-I wish I did more. I wish it was me the g-gods took and not you. N-Never you bud.”

The other dragons watched, looking on with sad eyes of their own. Toothless was their leader and Hiccup was his hatchling. For the odd but special boy to be like this, brought even the Nightmare to want to shed tears.

“I… I know what you would say bud…” Hiccup frowned, trying to wipe away his tears. “Y-You… you wouldn’t want me to take my life.. But I d-don’t want to be here Toothless. I hate it here. I hate Berk. I hate Da-Stoick. I just want you back… Even if I end up in Hel I just want to see you make that cute gummy smile again!”

Hiccup’s sobs began to run faster again as he hugged the dragon’s head close. The thoughts back at the battle field came to view, and he laid his head on top of the Night Fury’s. “Maybe… maybe the spirit was right…” He looked out ahead, his eyes distance and glassy again. The dragons looked concerned, but he didn’t them even if he was facing them. His soft was rough but low. “Maybe… I will join you soon bud… The spirit said I would.. I-I know he was real. He’ll come for me. We’ll be together again Toothless. He promised so...”

His tears had ended and slowly, creepily so, a slightly wide smile came to his face. The spirit said he would join them soon, did that mean he had Toothless with them? Where they waiting for him? It said soon, which meant he would be bringing Toothless to him or him to Toothless. It made sense. It had to be true. He was going to see his dragon again, maybe not now or tomorrow, maybe not for months, but he will. Hiccup just smiled more at this thought, the thought of getting his Night Fury again in his arms. Was he going to die? If so then maybe it wasn’t so bad. He can wait for them to come and get him. To save him from his sorrow and pain. The spirit was going to come back. Toothless was going to come back. Maybe this Hel was just a little punish before he would receive forgiveness and be with his best friend again. He started to giggle, feeling like he just got the biggest secret gift in the whole world. The sound was sad and concerning, but he didn’t care. 

He just smiled and stroked the grey and black scales, the dark thoughts swirling in his head like a chilling but pleasant fog. He was going to be with Toothless, the spirit promised him he would. He just had to wait, so he will. Hiccup didn’t know how long he sat there, smiling and petting Toothless’s head as he let the thoughts cover his mind. The dragons looked completely concerned for the boy, but they did nothing but stare sadly at him. By the time Stoick came back from the meeting, it was already dark, and Hiccup was sleeping soundly by the corpse. The Chief felt deep concern when he saw the small smile on his peaceful face. 


	3. Years Too Late

"Stoick, we need to have a talk."

It was at rare times did the Chief of Berk had to speak with the village's elder, Gothi The Silent. It was mostly at concerning of needs, or of a dream she would of vague future events. It would be ever rarer for the Chief to ask for the elder if needed guidance and wisdom of the gods through the old viking lady. Still these times were massive thanks to the change of dragons and the war with them finally at an end. If Gothi needed to scribble away while beating Gobber then something must be happening.

As the redhead viking sat down on his chief chair, rubbing his bread as he placed his reports down. "What seems to be the problem Elder?"

Gothi gave Stoick a grim look, poking at Gobber before scribbling on the sand. "I've come with a vision and feeling in the air. Something is of a... mermaid? Ow! Sorry, mist! Something is a mist."

Stoick, not amused by the whacking abuse that his best friend was getting this time, spoke in slightly confusion and concern. "What do you mean Gothi?"

"She means..." Gobber spoke slowly, looking down at Gothi's scribbles once more. "That she had gotten a sense of... potatoes? Ow! Possession, sorry... sense of possession vision last night. As I was making herbs for healing medicine, my room became ice freezing cold. A cold I have never felt in all of the years I have lived. Soon... my body was not my own, and my hands started to stroke- Ow! Scribble! An odd symbol in my sand as flashes of images came into my eyes. Images of... oh Gothi you're killing me, he's going to hate this- Ow! Alright, alright! Hiccup. Gothi saw images of Hiccup."

It was like the air cooled around the hall, Gobber could partially feel the old Chief's heart stopped beating at the mention of his son. Well... more like 'not' son now. Things have changed in the past two years. While the relationship between dragons and vikings have improved with everyone on Berk, the Outcast finally coming to an agreement with Berk as well as Berserk Island, things have just been looking bright. Astrid has taken the liberty to train future dragon riders to defend Berk, Fishlegs taking time to update the dragon books, and of course the others just doing their own thing. The only could in their peaceful years was Hiccup.

Every since the Night Fury's funeral, one that still is burned into everyone's eyes vividly, Hiccup has been a lot different. To be fair, the fishbone was always different from what a normal viking is labeled to be, but these two years have hit hard to the tribe just how much they missed their clumsy little heir. Now he was closed off and emotionless. He ditched the royal heir vest and green shirt, moving to a red long sleeve and brown pants with boots to match. He has grown to be a handsome young lad, but he never took interest in courting anyone in the tribe. His once bright and curious forest green eyes have become somewhat distant and blank at times, only sparkling when he was close to a dragon. He rarely talks to anyone in the village, moved out of his home with his father to leave in the cove in the middle of the forest. Stoick was concerned about this, but he had let it slide seeing the young brunette coming to the village every other day. He would help tend to and care for the dragons, riding them if only needing too or if he just wants to get away. There were no smiles, no glares, no sadness and no joy, just a shell of what his boy use to be.

Stoick and many others have feared he would take suicide after the funeral, having Gothi check on him for about three months on his mental health and physical every week to make sure. They had confirmed that he doesn't cut or injure himself intentionally, but his mental health was a different story. It was blank at times, storms the next. Gothi was even concern for she never seen trauma much like his. It never stopped Hiccup though which scared them more than they hoped. Hearing about visions of his son brought fear to his heart. Stoick had prayed to the gods to protect his son, but he wondered why Gothi had seen to make her so upset.

"These images... confuse and concern me Stoick," Gobber read slowly, keeping his eyes downcast to the scribbles as Gothi began to write again. "Images of clouds... roars of the skies... like I might be... farting? Ow! Flying she means. Then snow and lots of it... next was Hiccup bare chested with a marking behind his right shoulder. Then flashes of ice blue eyes in the night... a white figure racing through the woods, leaving frost in its wake. As they stopped... I saw that my hands finished drawing the marking on the boy's back in my vase? Vase doesn't sound righ- Ow! You old bat! She means vision."

A white figure? Blue piercing eyes in the night, and all tied to Hiccup. "What was the figure. Was it a man," Stoick asked in great concern.

Gobber tapped his chin, "She says 'more like dragon.' She also said that the eyes were definitely human though."

Stoick balled his fist in, trying to hide his trembles. "And what was the marking Gothi?"

Gothi scribbles and Gobber reads, "A... burn break! What's a burn bea- Ow!" She whacks him in the head before he corrects quickly, "She means Snowflake. A snowflake."

"A... Snowflake?" Stoick thought it would have been much more concerning or death threatening, like a Skill or the skull to show death.

Gobber tipped his head and looked just as confused as the chief. "I have to agree with Stoick Gothi, nothing scary about a Snowflake. Maybe you just have finally lost your screws."

Gothi just glared at the one arm and leg viking before wobbling over to the Chief on his seat. He watched her carefully as she pulled out an old yellow note, her eyes looking fearful almost at the folded paper in her skinny old hands. She gave the paper onto the beefy hands of the Chief, waiting as she clung to her staff. Stoick, getting greatly concerned by what could possibly scare this poor but tough elder. Looking down at his hands, he opened the tiny paper and looked right at a messy drawing of a very odd snowflake. It was almost web like, like it shouldn't be a snowflake to begin with. Still confused, he looked at Gothi and she just pointed outside, giving him a stern look before leaving in a silent manner.

Gobber watched as the lady left, turning back to his chief and long friend before looking down at the note in his hand. "Ah, well that isn't creepy at all."

"You're not helping Gobber," Stoick sighed and rubbed his face. He placed the paper down and let his body lean over his throne, turning over to his dirty blonde friend. "What do you think of this?"

"Welp, if I had to guess this means it's the perfect time for you to talk to your son Stoick," Gobber gave him the best supportive smile he could give, which wasn't much.

The chief groaned and shook his head. "I'm the last person he wants to see. Besides, you told me to give him space Gobber."

"Yeah, for a few weeks not two years." Gobber frowned deeply, leaning closer to his friend as he gave him a sad look. "Stoick... I may think that most of what Gothi is saying it crazy, but I do agree with her on some points. I have high concerns for Hiccup. Something hasn't been right with the boy since... you know."

"I know Gobber... I worry for him everyday."

"He's been asking weird snuff with me lately which is shocking since he hardly speaks anymore. He talks to dragons as if he could understand them, turning his gaze over as if he sees something that isn't there." Gobber sighs with a shake of his head. "He hardly leaves the forest now as well. Ever since that dragon died Stoick, it's like he has completely lost himself. He isn't all... there anymore. Like his body is walking and breathing."

"But his spirit has past," Stoick had to grip his hands together tight to stop the shaking.

Gobber sighed as he nodded sadly in agreement, placing his hook on the broad shoulders of his chief. He speaks softly, in a shaky whisper, "It's like he is... waiting for something Stoick. I'm not sure what it is, but it can't be good. You have to speak to him, and soon my friend."

As the blacksmith walked out of the great hall, Stoick was left alone in deep thought. It was true about everything Gobber had said, Hiccup has been greatly different since the beast gave his life for the tribe. He knew he should have done something sooner for his son, a lot sooner. He felt a change in the poor lad that day he was found sleeping with the corpse. The odd little smile on his face as he breathed so normally in his sleep, it was small put held a sort of content look to it. He then could call back at the day of the funeral itself and how a slight cold shiver seem to go through his spine.

The sky was grey and cloudy that day, no one was crying but no one was laughing either. Stoick had to force the whole tribe to come, though many felt like they shouldn't have due to the fact that it was a Night Fury. He tried to get the tribe to see reason, but back then many still disliked dragons. Not that it mattered to Hiccup. It hurt greatly to see his son stand on shore alone, his back turned away from the tribe and his father as he carried a bow and arrow in his hand. It was a strange sight to feel a bit of sadness as he watched the raft of that shadow beast burn and sink to the water. There were words from both Hiccup and Goober, being the only man who was allowed to speak during the whole ordeal. The chief didn't stop his village from leaving as the boat burned, some whispering over their breath of negative vibes.

His son, didn't leave the shore, slowly letting himself go down to sit as he hugged his knees to his chest. Stoick felt awful as he reach to see his face under the soft sunset, it was a painful sight for him to see. Hiccup's eyes where distant and dull, like the shine in them were completely dead. He didn't move or flinch against the cold ice winds. Instead he looked out into the far ocean with nothing but a small smile on his face. It wasn't even there almost and for some odd reason... it terrified him to see the smile. He didn't move from that spot for the rest of the night. Stoick knew because he never went to sleep either.

His son was never right since that day, and is rocked him to his viking core on what he could do to fix this. Now cause of Gothi's vision and this drawing, he was now more than ready to face his son and hopefully save him from whatever demon is planning to take him away. While deep in his thoughts, Stoick had slowly made his way to the dragon training academy to start looking for Hiccup. As he made it inside, he was quick to see Astrid speaking with the other dragon riders and the A-Team she had made not to long ago.

As the strong blonde shield maiden tried to get the Thorson twins and Gustav under control, Snotlout and his father were the first to lay eyes on the Chief of Berk.

"Ah Stoick," His brother, Spitelout, come over with his dragon at toe to speak to him. "What brings you here brother? Finally announcing my son future as chief of Berk."

Stoick sighed, shrugging off the crazy man's hand from his shoulder as he looked at the rest of the teens. "No Spitelout. I need to find Hiccup, have any of you seen him?"

Astrid frowned deeply at the mention of Hiccup, while the others looked more uncomfortable with the subject. Stoick sighed when seeing them react this way, honestly he never blamed them. After the funeral, the whole group had explained to him how horrible they had treated Hiccup over the years. Though, deep down, the chief knew what they were doing to his boy. He forgave them for the torture they put him through, but blamed himself just the same. The brunette never really speaks to the teens unless he has to, and if that he was cut to the point with his words. Astrid was forward in trying to reach Hiccup and talk to him, but he always seems to get away from her. It hurt because he knew how much the girl loved his son, but he was never opens his heart again to her. His words cut deep the bone like a battle ax.

"Sorry chief," Astrid answered bitterly, frowning deeply. "I've been trying to find him too. Snotlout and Fishlegs saw some storm clouds in the distance while they did morning patrol. It appears that Winter is coming a bit early and I need him to help get Berk ready."

"Storm clouds..." Somehow just hearing about the storm coming in three weeks early sent a bad rock down his gut.

Astrid nodded and got down from her dragon. "This looks like a big one too Chief, but Hiccup hasn't been helping out with the dragon riders since last month. He hasn't even come to treat the dragons."

"Has anyone seen him," Stoick asked as looked at everyone with an even deeper look of worry in his eyes. "Anyone at all?"

One of the twins, Tuffnut, tapped his head as he turned to speak to his sister on top of their Zippleback. "Hey sis, didn't you remember seeing that odd hiccupy shaped money jumping in the trees?"

Snotlout looked at the twins in confusion. "What's a monkey?"

His question though went ignored as Ruffnut frowned and smacked her brother up the head. "You idiot, that was Hiccup. He was climbing a tree after we finished our 'Punch the Nut' with Barf and Belch."

"Oh yeah... they really took a hard punch at my special nut. You know, down below."

Everyone, for their own sanity, decided to ignore the crazy twins as Astrid turned back to Stoick. "Hiccup's most likely in the cove. I can fly you there."

Stoick simply nodded and hopped on Stormfly as Astrid got her to take off. The old chief just looked up at the sky, felt the wind, even tasted the different flavor of the air, and knew that the blonde was correct about a storm coming. The memories of just an hour ago of Gothi's vision became more clear, and sent a feeling of fear in the massive man's chest. He had to speak to Hiccup, and very soon. As the two reached the Cove, the chief was still always shocked by the change of it. He remembered coming into the place two years ago, seeing the old shield and old scales of the Night Fury laying around. Now though, his son had build a little home within the cove, caved into a small cave that was on the left side. There was a small little area by the pond that looked to be a mini forge, but with no fire and was covered in different inventions and plans. There was also a small fire pit and a basket of fish just caught this morning most likely. Just from seeing everything, the massive viking could tell that his son was keeping himself healthy and busy enough.

As Stormfly landed by the pond, both Astrid and Stoick got off and called for Hiccup. The Blue and yellow spiked dragon squawked before rushing over to small house, pushing both vikings out of the way. The blonde rider had called her dragon to stop, but the Deadly Nadder heed no sign of hearing her. It was like that with all of the dragons really. When the depressed fishbone was around, the dragons listen and comfort him when needed. They listen to his every word and command, though he would make them suggestions and questions towards the flying beast. It made most of the tribe uneasy at first, some claiming that the boy would use them to seek revenges for taking his Night Fury. It happened though, but some still fear that day might come, more so Mildew. Hiccup had never tried taking control of all the dragons, but it was a mystery as to why they protect him so much. Even stranger dragons or wild beast, they all protect the young lad like he was one of them.

"Stromfly, quit it right now," Astrid raised her voice to the dragon, but the blue Nadder just squawked and refused to move from the front door. Now all but blocking them. "Stormfly! Please, we need to speak to Hiccup."

The dragons all but refused, now sitting in front of the door and just looking a bit sad at her slowly enraged rider. Stoick just sighed and was about to calm down the blonde viking until something behind them landed loudly. The two turned around to see none other than Hiccup glaring slightly at them, his hands crossed over his red sleeved shirt. His eyes dark and lifeless as before, but holding a look of annoyance as if asking what they were doing there. Stromfly squawked happily and kept her place in front of the door of his home.

Stoick gasped, but moved to step forward. "Hiccup, I'm so glad to see you are-"

"Why are you here Stoick?" Both Astrid and Stoick jumped slightly at hearing the young teen's voice speak to them so coldly. It was rare these days to even hear the boy talk, and it shocked them every time he does.

"So- Hiccup," The chief caught himself when seeing the dark green glare grow slightly darker. "I just needed to know if you were alright. Gothi... she had a vision and I needed to make sure you weren't hurt."

Both Astrid and Hiccup looked shocked by this information, one where the massive redhead wished he could hit himself for having the blonde teen here. The young brunette had dropped his glare and honestly looked shocked for a split second, then something shifted. Stoick was the only one to see the slight shift staring at his son's green eyes. Even Stromfly saw the shift, and let out a tiny noise as she herself knew the slight glint in the eyes. The beast had seen them before.

"A... A vision," Astrid had frowned in deep worry, giving Hiccup a slight glance before looking at their chief. "What kind of vision Chief? Does it have something to do with the storm coming?"

Now this really made the brunette teen confused as the light in his eyes moved to something not clearly right. "A storm?"

Stoick, trying to ignore the looks, answered both teens. "Yes, Astrid and the dragon riders see a snow storm coming its way in a day or two. Gothi had vision that something was to happen this winter, and this..."

The chief slowly pulled out the sketch and showed it to both teens, Astrid being the only one gasping in shock while Hiccup just looked at it with wide eyes. It was just a snowflake, but the ends where pointed and center shaped like a star in the sky. To Astrid and Stoick, it seemed just a warning of the upcoming winter, but to the teen it was much different to him. He had to urge his hands not to move towards shoulder as a slight cold creeped up it. His mind went a mile a minute, not even seeing the other two as a small smile came to his face.

Hiding it quickly though, Hiccup waved them off. "So it's going to snow. You're worried over other Stoick."

Stoick frowned, not totally buying the calm tone. "This isn't a game Hiccup. She had a vision of you, this winter, and some white dragon."

A dragon? Hiccup was even more interested but still shrugged it off. "Well Gothi is not always right is she Stoick, so no harm done. I have never seen any white dragon, so if one comes just come and get me."

"That wasn't all. She also saw-"

"Whatever it was isn't my concern," He glared at the man who murdered his dragon, growling. "Really touching that you care Stoick, but eighteen years is too late for you. Go back to not caring, makes my hellish days easier."

Astrid hated to see the boy she liked this way, all cold and harsh. She couldn't take it and stepped in with words of her own. "Hiccup please. You have to help once the storm comes, even more now if Gothi had seen a dangerous dragon coming to Berk."

"I don't need to do anything," Hiccup hissed, his eyes growing completely dark and cold as ice as he glared at the blonde. She flinched under his gaze, but ignored it.

"H-Hiccup please... It's been two years, isn't that enough to grief over a dragon. Shouldn't you move on already."

Stoick even knew what reaction she would get for shouting that last comment out, watching with regret in his eyes as Hiccup had went completely tense. His eyes last the coldness from before and completely went blank, his face just as the same. This had only had once before with Mildew, and it resulted in the old man shoved right into dragon shit. The Chief was worried if the blonde teen was going to get the treatment that he moved to protect her, but the teen did no such thing. Instead, Hiccup just shook his head and pushed past them. Astrid frowned deeply at her words, but the teen already made it to his little home and moved Stormfly out of the way. He didn't even look back as he slammed his door shut. They couldn't reach now in the state he was in.

With a deep sigh, Astrid rubbed her arm and spoke softly. "Sorry Stoick..."

"It isn't your fault Astrid. The blame is only my own," Stoick said that truthfully, being with all of his being that he was indeed the only person to blame for all of this. The old shouts of rage still fresh in his mind. Placing a hand on the young shield maiden, the chief smiled softly. "Come, we have to get ready."

With a small nod Astrid signaled Stormfly to fly off once they got on her back, leaving Hiccup alone in his small home. It wasn't to grow anger or grief, but instead he was in utter joy.

Hiccup was kneeling down right against the door, smiling brightly as his hand went towards the mark on his left shoulder, the same shape of the snowflake Stoick had showed him. He had received the mark a year after Toothless's death, knowing who had given him such a beautiful mark in the first place. Now he knew, it was a claiming mark. The spirit, the one from when they had defeated the Red Death. The one who whispered to him, soothed him to sleep, promised him to join him and Toothless once more. He knew the mark was from the spirit, and now Gothi's vision had confirmed it. The storm coming, the visions, and now the mark, it all pointed to the spirit returning to him which meant that Toothless was too.

Finally, after two long torturous years. Walking among the vikings, seeing their looks of pity, annoyance, and disgust towards him. It will finally come to an end very soon, so soon now. Hiccup couldn't help but let himself laugh softly through his tears. He didn't even realized he was crying till now. He was so happy now, and just couldn't wait until the spirit took him away to let him and Toothless be together once again. Any day now, and he couldn't wait. 


	4. The White Dragon

It was really a benefit to see things from the side lines, deep in the shadows and background. Hiccup had once used to hate being forgotten and treated like he was just an extra load, but now it was positively delightful. The young teen could honestly laugh in a sick sense of humor at how Berk was scrambling like mad sheep to get ready for the vastly approaching storm. He was hanging from one of the trees just out of the edge of the woods, upside down and enjoying a sweet apple without a care in the world. The vikings have noticed him a while ago, but all Hiccup did was wave and continue to eat. They all looked completely upset that he was planning to help them by any means. Some even going as far to shout at him or the Chief for not having 'Hiccup the Broken' help them defend from the weather.

Speaking of Stoick, the massive redhead viking wasn't doing too hot. He was yelling and shouting over the slowly roaring winds for people to move faster, dragons to fly harder, and even sheep to get into the pens quicker. It was really a sad sight but it's not the fishbone really cares about the old man losing his rocks over a little strom. It was mostly Mildew and Spitelout who were yelling back at their Chief, most likely the yelling being about him and how he cursed them all with this early winter.

Hiccup looked into the sky to see the Dragon riders trying their hardest to get enough supplies for a possible snow in coming in. Astrid was practically yelling as loud as Stoick, barking order for everyone to move faster. Just watching how she treated her so called 'Dragon Riders' made the brunette want to beat the shield maiden down. The fact that she was straining the dragons meant nothing to her duty to vikings, and none of the riders knew how to properly handle their dragons. They don't even appreciate their dragons like he does. No one did on Berk, they just use the dragons for their own gains but it pointless to argue with them. The dragons care for their partners even though they see Hiccup as their abandon little dragon. Even Stromfly and Hookfang were giving him signals that their riders were looking at him from time to time, but he honestly didn't mind.

"Hoard the sheep," Stoick yells, a sound Hiccup was quickly getting a headache from. "Take all of the food supply to the storage! We need to be ready for the storm!"

Astrid spoke up through the winds, flying over to the Chief. "Stoick! Snotlout said that the clouds look heavy and dark, but still blowing in at a high speed. He even came back with frost in his hair!"

Stoick frowned deeply, a deep sense of dread in his gut. "That means we may need to take shelter in the great hall once the storm hits. Everyone, gather the main supplies to the Great Hall!"

The vikings, hearing the booming voice of their leader, started to grab the supplies and haul them into the Main Hall. Small children followed suit with their mothers to enter the Main Hall as they heard the heaviness of the storm approaching. Astrid had signaled Snotlout and Spitelout to go and grab more supplies from Trader Johann who is about a few miles out at sea. During the whole madness of Berk, Hiccup had left the tree and walked around the village with a relaxed smile on his face, the tribe giving him a stink eye. He waved at them, not caring when they shouted in name in anger and disgrace. Honestly it was sad as it was before he had Toothless, only this time he didn't care about their harsh words.

As he walked over to Gobber's shop, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned and glared to see it was Stoick holding him in place. "Hiccup," He spoke in slight relief. "Listen, I need your help wi-"

"Don't care, back off."

"Hiccup please. We really need you, Astird is having trouble handling two teams on her own," Stoick pleaded with his son, though the effort was mostly filled with frustration.

The teen wasn't impressed and just started sarcastically. "Really, well maybe she should just kill her dragon and be in my shoes to get away with handling them. Though I doubt that would happen, sense she can get over a dragon's death quicker than two years no doubt."

The chief flinched slightly, remembering the events that only happened a few hours ago. Trying to ease the heated temper, the massive man spoke again. "I get that Astird's words were... offence-"

"Insulting." Hiccup crossed his arms, tipping his head.

He flinched, but said tightly, "And she was speaking out of frustration-"

"A sack of yak turd."

"But she is just worried about you-"

"Self center and idiotic."

"Hiccup," The man yelled, the booming sound not making the smaller male flinch in the slightest, but quickly went to try and calm himself down. His voice still tight with trying to keep it calm. "Listen, I need your help son. The storm is coming fast and we need more supplies from Trader Johann. Do this for us Hiccup... that's all that I asked."

That hit the teen to the core, but not in a sad or even grateful way, instead it stuck something animal like in him. Hiccup couldn't stop the growl that slipped out of his lips, the sound so deep and none human like that it even made him feel slight fear from it. It didn't matter though since the roaring rage in his body was screaming at him and pounding in his ears. How dare this viking ask him to listen and help, to stop and give him his attention? He snarled, images of the very same dream that haunts his mind. How he was pushed down, his voice high and pleading for his father to listen to him, then Toothless and the fight happened. Toothless's cold head in his lap, the blood smearing his clothing.

The flashes were so strong that Hiccup gripped his head and shouted. "No! Shut up!"

"Hiccup-"

"I said shut up Stoick!" He shout bring the spot of the village who know were watching the scene. Hiccup didn't bother to look at them, his full fury eyes targeted only at the man before him. "How dare you!? Listen to you! Do what you asked! Why would I even help you after what you have done to me!?"

Gobber, who heard the whole thing, came wobbling out to stop the lad from tearing a new one at his father. "Hiccup, lad calm down-"

Hiccup was quick to shake the hand off his shoulder, stepping away from his mentor as he pressed a finger to the Chief's chest. "First you blamed me for my mother's death by a dragon when it was your fault to begin with! You belittled me, insulted me, treated me like yak shit on your boots for eighteen years! Always forcing me to hide inside Gobber's forge just so you won't see my face! You told me that I would never be a viking! That I wasn't even your son!"

Stoick paled completely, that last part was not known by his tribe. Hiccup noticed it too, shifting his eyes around the vikings watching as they all held shocked expressions on their faces. Some even gasped and looked at their Chief like a mad man. Spitelout, who had gotten back from the trip with his son, held a look of shock then complete fury. The brother rushed over to the red head and spoke loudly for the tribe to hear. "This boy isn't heir anymore?! You disowned him?!"

"No, Hiccup is still my heir-" Stoick turned to his brother with a heated look, but it held nothing to Hiccup's as he cut in.

"I refuse to be Heir to Stoick Haddock! I'm no son of yours or the Haddock name, you made sure of that two years ago!"

Stoick shook his head, not believing how much he was messing up. "I removed that banishment from you son."

Spitelout growled, glaring at brother with disapproval. "You can't remove a banishment like that Stoick. By law this boy is no longer a Haddock or Heir to Berk."

Hiccup scoffed, pushing past the two vikings as he ignored the protest of Gobber. He turned back to the three men and smirked in a cruel and twisted look. "Like I want to be the Heir of the very tribe that betrayed me. If I had my way, the Red Death would have burned you all alive!"

"Hiccup please... just-" Gobber tried to step in, but was stopped by the wave of the teen's hand.

"Would you all just shut up," Hiccup gripped his head, screaming at the top of his lungs. This shocked the whole tribe, not once ever seeing the lad yell at Gobber before. "This is ridiculous... I thought coming to help Gobber and do something would clear my head, but only ten minutes in and I wanna beat the living Thor out of you all. I'm leaving."

"Son-"

"Stoick, call me son one more time and Spitelout's axe goes through your neck," Hiccup snapped in a harsh whisper as he pushed past the men and back into the woods. Not even looking at the broken paled Chief being started at by his people.

While walking angrily around the woods, Hiccup let out a small yell of frustration as a few terror jumped at the sound. He just continued to walk into the forest with his mind swirling madly. He wanted out already, out of this Hel that the gods have placed as his punishment. Seeing Stoick hurt and angered him too much, Astrid was so heartless and cruel, and the rest of the village either give looks of blame and disgust, or pity and worry. Even after two years they still haven't changed in the teen's eyes, to him they were still dragon killers, Toothless' killers. It made him sick to even feel any sense of guilt the others try to put him in for how harsh he was being to them. Astrid's words from hours ago still ringing in his head.

Two years isn't enough, it would never be enough to get over Toothless. The Night fury was everything to the teen, and he knew he was everything to him. Hiccup only ever felt happy with the dragon by his side, truly happy for those few months compared for the past 16 years of his life. It still hurts to this day, dreaming of the life they could have had together if they could have escaped off of Berk. the flying, the travel of new places, new dragons, a home to call their own. Everything was a dream that was ripped from him by Stoick and the tribe, and no matter what he would loathe them. His dragon's blood is on their hands, not his. If Hiccup could, he was getting all of the dragons and burn them to the ground but he knew he couldn't. Toothless would never want him to get revenge, but he also wouldn't want him to forgive them either. He chuckled dryly, he knew his dragon was like that.

"Gods I miss you bud..."Hiccup mumbled, hugging himself through the slight chill in the air. "I wonder if this storm is you and Spirit's doing... are... are you finally coming for me Toothless?"

As if the world was answering his question, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a shadow flying past him. Hiccup looked up through the thick branches and leaves to catch a glimpse of the creature that created the shadow. Nothing happened, then suddenly he gasped. His eyes, blurred by the sun, caught a glimpse of a very familiar shape in the sky. It flew back and forth, the shape still blurred and not all there, but the color of it wasn't what he dreamed of, hoping it would be. Instead it was the color Stoick and Gothi had described the vision dragon.

White.

"Toothless..." Hiccup wasted no time to rush toward the cove once the dragon flew towards the direction, his heart beating a mile a minute. He ran as fast as he could, trying to keep his eyes on the white dragon flying to the cove as he tried to keep his tears and smiles at bay. As the dragon from above came flying past, a cold wing sent chills down his spine. There was no way this could be real. He couldn't dare to hope that this was his sign and that this can be his dragon. Still it was a white dragon from Gothi's vision, and she's never wrong. If this was the sign of the Spirit, then that only meant one thing. He was going to see his dragon again.

He pushed pass the bushes surrounding the Cove, his chest rapidly moving as he heard his heart pounding in his ears. His hands paused at the last branch in front of him, blocking his view of the dragon that just landed within the Cove. Hiccup shook madly, from nerves or excitement he wasn't even fully sure anymore. He heard the dragon moving around, must be trying to understand the stuff and his home inside. Even if this wasn't a sign from the spirit, this was a new dragon and he needed to get a look at it. With a force of sheer will, he brought the branch down and slowly opened his green eyes only for them to quickly widen more as he let out a gasp.

"Oh my gods..."

Hiccup almost couldn't believe his eyes at the dragon he saw down in the cove. It was a Night Fury... or really it was dragon like a Night Fury. It was shaped like a Night fury, in fact it shaped like Toothless to a tea. His wings and one tail fin, the height and facial shape. The only real difference was the snow white scales and the bright silver blue eyes. The dragon sniffed around the cove, tipping its head at the barrels and little forge that Hiccup had made for himself. It purred and looked at the small cave home as well, sniffing and smelling the air as if he was looking for something. The young teen moved carefully out of the hiding space he was in, finding ways to softly enter down into the cove without making a sound. The dragon still looked around not noticing him, the brunette now hiding behind a massive boulder. Getting closer, he was able to see the scars this dragon had. It was male no doubt, but the light silver shine of the cut on his tail, and the massive scarring on his stomach made the teen gasp loudly. It was just like his sewing-

The dragon snapped his head toward Hiccup's hiding spot, their eyes quickly meeting each other. Its sliver blue eyes now slits as the dragon tensed. The teen shook as he stared at the dragon before him now, but as they stared at each others' eyes, the fear he once had died away. In fact, the more those pupils rounded out and the tense dragon relax, the move Hiccup's body moved on its own. His heart wasn't beating fast anymore, his breathing was calm and even, and slowly his legs left him up and took small steps to the dragon. It didn't move, looking at the boy's hand with eyes of curiosity and yet slight distrust. Still, it didn't stop him from not standing face to face with this dragon. He looked more into those sliver blue eyes, the same electric pattern in them so similar to his old dragon and brother. It was like a spark had hit him in his heart, and he quickly turned his head away from the dragon. His hand out as a sign of trust.

Silence. Complete and utter silence fell to the Cove. Hiccup stood like that for what felt like forever, the dragon looking at the soft looking hand with wide eyes. The teen was starting the tremble slightly, wondering if this was stupid or not but that nervousness faded when he felt the cold scales of the creature graze his hand. He looked up at the dragon in shock, seeing it with its eyes closed as it purred softly into his hand. Suddenly, like a lightning strike, both him and the dragon were hugging one another tightly. The cold not bothering him at all as he felt his heart burst with so much warmth and happiness.

"T-Tooth... Tooth..." he couldn't even say the dragon's full name as he started to cry and laugh in absolute joy. The Dragon just purred and nuzzled closer to his rider, missing him for so long. The boy then quickly pulled away and took the dragon's head in his hands, looking deep into his eyes as his voice shook slightly. "I-It's you right..." His green eyes filled with tears as he slightly whispered, "This isn't a d-dream... a-are you really there b-bud?"

The dragon purred and cooed, giving Hiccup and wide toothless smile, his blue eyes filled with happiness and joy to be with him again.

Hiccup frozen at the smile, and then sobbed. "T-Toothless... I-It's... It's you! Toothless!", He said happily as he hugged the cold white dragon, knowing full well that it was the dragon who passed away. His brother was back. "Oh Toothless, I missed you so much!"

The white dragon purred and hugged his human with his own stubby front legs. They pulled away a bit and Hiccup looked more at his brother dragon in the sunlight, smiling like a goof ball. He couldn't believe that it was really his dragon staring back at him with those same joyful life in his eyes. He was shocked by the different eye color change and white as snow scales, but after two years since the funeral Hiccup just wanted nothing more than to hold Toothless close and never let him go. His heart was beating so loudly, tears streaming down his eyes like a river as the two just continued to hug and nuzzle close to each other. Once they finished crying, Hiccup laid right up against the cool dragon to rub his new white scales. They were pure white and almost too cold to touch, but the boy found it so comforting really. Gothi's vision really was true about the white dragon coming to see him, and it happened to be his own. He laid with Toothless a bit more, honestly never wanting to be apart from his brother. After two years of hellish suffering and pain, the Gods finally forgave him and brought back his dragon.

"Hey bud..." he spoke softly, scared that speaking loud might snap him out of this dream. Toothless made a noise to show he was listening, looking down at his rider. "I... I'm so happy to see you again... After all these years... How did you come back? Why are you white now? You're like... a Bright Fury."

He knew it was silly to ask the dragon, but he was really confused as to why this happened. Even though he had hoped, he knew it was impossible for beings to come back from Valhalla. He wanted to know who or what was able to bring them together again. Then his mind came back to the Spirit all those years ago. Did he do this for them, bring back his best friend and brother all for him. Who was this spirit? He honestly wanted to ask Toothless but knew he wouldn't understand so much. Though the dragon proved him wrong as he stood up, tipped his head and cooed softly at the boy. He smiled and warbled over to where the lake was and used his tail to point at the shockingly bright blue Moon above them.

Hiccup looked up to see the moon through the clouds that came through already, seeing it popping out in late in the day was shocking since the sun was still up. Still, this didn't answer his questions as he looked at his brother and frowned. "Um.. Bud, I don't understand. What does the moon have to do with all of... this," He gestured at Toothless' new look.

The white dragon gave him a 'really' look and just pointed at the moon once more. Seeing how it wasn't working once again, Hiccup just shrugging and still confused, the dragon huffed and roared out into the open night. Hiccup shouted for him to stop, knowing full well that Stoick or the dragon riders will hear him and come rushing to the teen's aid. He started to see where he can hide his dragon, but when he saw the sleeping sheep just right outside the cove now even more an inch he knew something was definitely off. No one really heard Toothless roar out loud like that. It was like he was looking at a spirit of his dragon, but then who was he roaring to if only he could hear him.

Before Hiccup could even speak out to his odd dragon, a gust of cold wind flew into cove and frosted the grass slightly around the two. It blew the boy back as he shivered and gasped at the chill air hitting his face. The fresh scent of pine trees and winter mornings filled the air as he saw his breath slightly fog. He looked around rapidly to see what had caused such a wind to come rushing inside, but came up empty as his mind riddled with confusion. He looked back at Toothless as the white dragon cooed at the open air before them. Hiccup looked at him with completely confusion until he paid more attention to his surroundings. The light frost on the grass slowly melting off, the tiny snowflakes fell in a circle just between himself and Toothless went no clouds have come in to snow yet. The teen's green forest eyes shined with amazement at what he was seeing. He lifted his hand towards the falling snow, and jumped slightly at a slight pressure on his hands as well as the chilling feeling in the touch. It was cold, but it was so soothing. Like a cold chill breeze on a sunny day.   
  


It reminded him of when he felt the presence by Toothless' death side, those two years ago at the dragon nest and in the boat after.

"It's... It's you.."

Toothless was warble in excitement and smiled brightly at how smart his human brother was. Hiccup saw the dragon's excitement and smiled. Looking at the small area of frost before him, he spoke gently. "It is you. The spirit from before."

No sound came or movement, but soon Hiccup flinched as a felt a presence of a hand gently touched his left arm. The cool of this spirit making the teen smiled softly at the invisible hand on his arm. He came closer to the spirit and Toothless, smiling more when the dragon came up to him and nuzzled at the open air in front of him. It would have been odd to Hiccup if it hadn't been for the snow and small frost covering his head; showing that the spirit was petting the dragon. It was touching both of them, and for some strange reason the lad felt nothing wrong with it. It sort of felt like when he was back at the nest, though this moment was much more relaxing.

Hiccup smiled before looking at the open air before him, wishing he could see the spirit's face. "Did you do this," He asked slowly. "Did you bring Toothless back?"

The spirit made no movement, but soon Hiccup felt a slight tap on his hand. Raising an eyebrow, Hiccup lifted his open palm up to the spirit as he started to trace letters into the hand. Though there was no ink or even a pattern, but Hiccup felt the letters being drawn on to his skin. He tipped his head at his hand as the gesture was repeated about two times. Slowly, the teen started to understand the letters. 'Yes.'

"Yes. You're writing yes on my hand," Hiccup smiled, feeling the gesture repeated again as to confirm his answer. "How did you do it?"

He felt the spirit write something new on his hand, the letters becoming that of 'Moon'.

Hiccup frowned, confused on the whole moon thing with his dragon and this spirit. "I don't get the moon thing you keep going on about, but how come I can't hear you speak? I remember you doing it before."

The hand on Hiccup's hand paused, as if not knowing how to answer such a question. Toothless purred slightly, looking a bit off put and sad. Hiccup looked at his dragon and than back at his hand as to what he did to make the spirit fall quite. He was about to change the subject, but then felt the spirit let go of his hand. He felt the cold spirit press closer to the boy and grip on top his shoulders. The young dragon rider gasped at the cold chill but tipped his head when he felt the spirit left its hand on to his neck before slowly going down his shoulder. He honestly didn't even know why he was letting this strange person or creature touch him like this. It felt like he could trust the spirit, even now. After all, he did promise him that he would see Toothless again, so why should he be scared of the invisible person now.

As he stood completely still for the Spirit, he felt the hand move slightly from his neck to behind his shoulder. Hiccup was about to speak, but then gasped as he felt the pressure of the spirit's fingers touching through his clothing, rubbing the spot there his snowflake mark laid branded on his skin. Like a massive wave splashing onto his body, hiccup gasped and doubled over the big flash of ice spread rapidly throughout his body. He felt his blood run cold and his skin tingle with what felt like frostbite. His heart beat at a rapid pace and his felt his muscles tense as if he was dumped naked in an ice bath, but still couldn't will his body to move away. Toothless watched with a slightly excited look as the Spirit pulled away from his rider, letting Hiccup finally breath as a bit of warmth came back to the young teen, his breathing calming down but still feeling the slight cool from what had happened.

Hiccup gasped and took deep breaths, trying to shake out the dizziness he was feeling. "W-Wha... what in Thor's name was that!?"

_'Sorry about that. Heh, never really done the whole branding thing before._'

Hiccup jumped, looking around the cove and Toothless to figure out where that voice came from. It sounded male. "Hello," He called out in the cove. "Who's there?"

The voice chuckled which caused the rider to turn to where the sound seemed to be coming out of thin air right next to Toothless. _'Guess I should see that coming when people hear me for the first time huh Tooth?'_

The white dragon made sounds which sounded like 'duh' for him as the voice just let out another chuckle. The voice sounded so young and light, full of wonder and joy that honestly almost made Hiccup want to smile. "It's you huh? The spirit from before," Hiccup rubbed the spot where his mark now laid, feeling it tingle a bit with a tiny chill. "I shouldn't call you spirit, must have been insulting..."

_'Hmmm,_' The spirit was silent but then just happily said, _'Not at all Buttercup. Kind of like it, makes me sound awesome and mysterious.'_

Toothless his eyes and smacked the air above him, and from hearing a loud shout of pain Hiccup can assume his bud aimed for the head. _'Hey! I am awesome you massive lizard!'_

"I see you had gotten along with Toothless," Hiccup stated, a soft smile on his face, though the sad look in his eyes was clear as day to the white dragon and spirit.

_'Yes I have, but only for a month or two. I needed to get him ready when we come to get you.'_  
  
Hiccup's eyes widen slightly, not believing what he was hearing at first. The Spirit and Toothless really were coming for him, he wasn't lost or forgotten by these two. It's true, the teen had doubts and fears that Toothless and the Spirit might never come. As the days went by he had a harder time to really just get up in the morning. It was hard to breathe and walk among the others without feeling hurt and rage. He wondered for so long if these past two years were going to end or if the gods really were punishing him for the rest of his days. He thought of death, of ending it almost everyday, but he never did. Still, it didn't stop him from hurting himself. Now though, now he felt some sense of happiness that the Spirit and Toothless didn't forget about him. Two years later, yes, but it didn't matter now that they were here for him.

"Well you came," Hiccup sat down on a stone and rubbed the mark on his shoulder. Toothless purred and came to nuzzle close to his rider, the teen smiling. "And I'm so glad you did bring me back Toothless. You didn't break your promise."

The spirit's voice sounded kind and gentle as he spoke. _'I never break my promises Hiccup, and I did promise you that you will be with your dragon again.'_

"Tell me everything." Hiccup looked up with a determined look in his eyes, though he couldn't see the spirit he knew that he saw his green eyes. He knew how serious he was right now. "I need to know everything. How is Toothless back? What does this mark mean? Who are you and what do you want with me?"

No sound came at first, but pretty soon he heard a clear and declaring voice. '_Well... I guess I can start with this... My name is Jack Frost, and what I want is a playmate in the Garden of Shadows!'_


	5. The Truth Behind Spirits

Hearing the word ‘Playmate’ made a lot more sense than Hiccup probably should have thought. At least it was a nicer way of stating what the Spirit, Jack Frost, was deeper explaining the situation.

With the winter storm closing in, Hiccup had brought in Toothless and the invisible spirit to his small little cave home. Even though it may have been smart to start a fire, the young teen decided on a tiny flame for himself so he could see and stay a bit warm. It was odd that he didn’t need that much warmth, but he figured it had something to do with this spirits branding mark on his shoulder. This only brought up more questions than answers. The Spirit, Jack, was honestly helping his massive bucket of questions by just adding the playmate statement, nor does it explain how Toothless is alive before him. Though he wondered if his dragon was even alive, remembering that horrible day he watched his best friend's body burn and sink to the bottom of the sea. With this winter storm coming, the mark on his shoulder, and now this honestly Hiccup wondered how he didn’t turn insane yet.

“So,” Hiccup broke the silence, following Toothless eyesight in hoping that the invisible Spirit was indeed standing there. “Let me get this straight; The Moon, the bright silver thing in the sky, called to you stating that you would be having a playmate in your winter wonderland. In doing so though, I have to die and become a spirit like you.”

He heard a slight shift of dirt being kicked, hearing Jack’s voice sounding a bit timid. ‘_Well when you put it like that it sounds crazy.’_

“Maybe because it is crazy. Nothing you are saying makes clear sense, and how is Toothless alive if he is apart of your plan for us to be spirits like you?” Hiccup crossed his arms with a frown on his face, raising an eyebrow.

Toothless a bit upset at the tone of his rider’s voice, looking at the spirit who he could see just fine. Jack frowned, rubbing his chin as he looked back at the young dragon rider with a bit of a sad look. _‘Hiccup..’ _He spoke as calmly and gentle as he could. _‘Toothless isn’t alive. He is a spirit… just like me. More so he is your familiar, waiting for you to claim him as your own.’_

Hiccup’s eyes widen, looking right at Toothless as the dragon seem to lower his head even lower to the ground. The new Bright Fury just making sounds of sadness as he let his big light blue eyes stare into the wide and shocked forest green. Those blue eyes… why did he see them clearly before. Toothless has different eyes, scales, maybe even fire power and he was even able to fly. This wasn’t the same dragon he had grown to love dearly. The real Night Fury did perish on the battlefield of the Red Death. That left a deep cut in his heart, but he could only flinch before his dragon whined in sadness and nuzzled against his side. Even though he lost Toothless, he did come back in spirit. He was here now and did come back for him which was really all he asked for these past two years.

The shock and sadness left a bit in his eyes and he slowly continued to pet his dragon, getting used to the cold touch of his pure smoke white scales. Hiccup let out a soft sigh, keeping his eyes on Toothless as he spoke out to the spirit once more. “He’s waiting for me to claim him, so… you did come here to kill me then?”

He figured out quickly that the way he said that was wrong cause Toothless gave off a kind of whimper and growl rolled into one. Hiccup looked up quickly to see some sort of shift in the air before him, how it looked to move only slightly and he felt a slight pinch in his gut for saying something so easily.

“Sorry… Sorry,” Hiccup quickly tried to retract his mistake. “I didn’t mean to come off as rude or anything. I… it’s just a lot to take in.”

_‘No Hiccup, I understand believe me… it isn’t an easy job that I do.’ _Jack spoke softly, trying to sound a bit calm himself.

“What is it that you do, and why do you need me and Toothless to do it?”

_‘Well… that is a bit harder to explain…’_ The young teen then saw a stool nearby get pulled in front of him and felt the air grow a bit more chill. The spirit must have came and sat closer to him when he heard him speak again. _‘If you have time… I can explain as to what I mean and what was set for you and your dragon.’_

Hiccup nodded, sitting a bit more comfortably in his seat as Toothless got closer and and placed his head on his rider’s lap. What every this story was, the young rider had all the time in the world. Even if the cove gets snowed in he didn’t care. This was much too important for him to stop and run against it. He had waited two years for this moment, and he was willing to learn everything about this and the spirit’s story as well.

Jack sighed, holding his staff closer to himself as he left his voice tell his tell. He summoned a bit of snow, thinking that just talking wasn’t enough for this story. Hiccup and Toothless watched with wide eyes as the small ball of snow shaped itself into the full moon. ‘_Long ago… even longer than humans and dragons were against each other, the Man in Moon was the watcher of all life on Earth. While many give this guy different names, us spirits call him Man in Moon or just MiM for short.’_

“So he’s Odin,” Hiccup cut off, his curiosity getting the best of him.

_‘Like I said he goes by many names. He hardly speaks about himself so no one knows for sure… he might even be the only one other either.’ _With that answered, Hiccup nodded and let the frost spirit continue. _‘When the Earth was filled with life, MiM watched and protected the life living among it. Pretty soon though, whether it was him or other gods around him, it was decided that the tasks meant to keep the Earth in balance was too much. It was decided that new beings, each with different jobs, would help keep the balance of the planet safe. These beings are called spirits.’_

The rider and dragon watched as the ball of snow grew and was thrown against the wall. While they looked at the mess in confusion, Jack smiled and stood up to touch the mess of snow. Soon the snow spread and became frost on the stone, spreading and webbing to cover almost all of the gray surface. Hiccup watched in awe as it looked to be the spirit’s finger tracing and drawing little doodles of creatures. First came a cute bunny, then a little person with wings, a massive man looking to be a viking, and a much smaller man on a cloud. The white haired spirit smiled at his art work before wielding the drawings off of the wall, coming to life in his hands.

The young teen gasped, Toothless lifting his head slightly in shock. The frost doodles begins to move and float around the room, leaving tiny sparkles of snow in their wake. It was amazing to see, the way the bunny moved and hopped as if the air was a surface of the ground. The fairy moved in fast and yet short distances, the Sandman was slow but moved high and looked to be spreading more of its cloud around itself while the big viking like man ran and moved similar to a man running into battle, but he was smiling about it. It was an amazing sight to behold.

Jack let the drawings fly and bounce around Hiccup, watching his green eyes sparkling in such a young child like wonder. Smiling to himself, he spoke again. _‘Each spirit came about a different way, made or born this way so that they could help their given purpose to the world. Most though, keep the life and happiness of children alive, for children were the future of life itself.’_

The bunny landed on Hiccup’s head, moving to touch his nose as he giggled at the tiny cold touch. _‘The Easter bunny helps keep the season of spring and keep the core of adventure alive.’_

_‘The Fairy helps keeps the most important memories of every child to make sure they never forget who they are.’ _The fairy drawing touched Hiccup’s hand, making the teen smile as the sandman drawing shook the same hand. _‘The sandman helps keep the precious feeling of dreams, so that no one ever stops truly dreaming for something more.’_

‘_And let’s not forget the big guy either, who guards the core of Wonder for the young every winter holiday!’_

“They’re amazing,” Hiccup gasped, taking the little snow box from the tiny man who nudged his cheek.

_‘It is, and there are more beyond just them...’ _Jack smiled frosting the stone again as the ones flying around the two started to fade and poof into tiny flakes of snow. His smile dropped slightly, his tone turning sad. _‘But… like all the light in the world needs to be contained… so the dark, and MiM wasted no time making spirits for those tasks as well. They aren’t evil spirits, more so the unfortunate ones with the will strong enough to carry such a task. Like the spirit of fear…’_

Toothless and Hiccup watched with shivers down their spine, seeing the spirit draw a cloaked figure and pull it from its two dimensional plane. They watched as the scene played out of the supposed spirit of fear scaring children and even adults before them. It made the rider frown in shock and even sadness, a spirit forcing to scare people to keep the balance.

_‘The spirit of war…’_

The teen gasped, seeing the Jack make a few army men and dragon fight while one being with his sword in hand watched over them all. A spirit had to do this to them, to even Berk. The white snow fury whimpered at the sight, the sound quickly making his rider hold him closer.

Jack frowned, washing away the images with a wave of his hand as he hugged his staff closer. ‘_With every light there is dark, happiness and sadness, love and pain. Some love their job while others despise it, but we must always do our task… or the very world might hang in the balance for it.’_

Hiccup stood up and reached out to the bit of snow in the air, frowning as he took all of this in. As everything he replayed everything in his head, turning a bit to look in the direction he knew Jack was standing. It was almost like he could feel their eyes locked together as he felt the words tumble out, “And you… what’s your task for the Man in Moon?”

The spirit sighed, pulling a bit on his white shirt as he took in more of the forest green eyes before. A color he would sadly stop seeing once everything is in place. He answered, in the most soft and calm voice he could give. _‘Like I said… I only wish for a playmate in my Garden of Shadows.’ _He stepped a bit closer, making sure Hiccup could hear him completely. _‘When the Man in Moon made me.. I was made with very much mistakes. I don’t remember how I was made just… I knew something was wrong with it.’_

“I… I don’t get it. How did he make you wrong. If you were made with one tas…” Hiccup said in a soft whisper, his mind playing out loud before his eyes widen slightly. “You were made with two…”

_‘Yes Hiccup. You see I was made with two tasks instead of one. Both mirroring each other in more ways than just the spirit.’ _Jack frowned as he now stood right up in the shorter teen’s face. Hiccup could almost feel the deep gaze on his. _‘I’m the rider of Winter. I bring winter were ever it must go, bring the season of fun times and joy… but also the season of death and cold. As I am the bringer of winter, I’m also the taker of damaged souls. Jack Frost and Saint Jackson.’_

Hiccup took all of this in, feeling much more now how much his home had dropped in temperature. Toothless sat next to his rider and new companion, watching how this would play out. Jack stayed still, looking deep into the boy’s eyes to hope and see what might be going on in his mind about all of this.

The spirit was given two jobs instead of one. Hiccup knew he brought the winter storms early with him, with Toothless most likely helping, but to have such a job like that mixed in with the very person that helps you to Valhalla was crazy. The rider sure thought that the Man in Moon or whatever really was out of his marbles that day. Still, to give someone that sounded so young such a horrible task as taking people's souls away was something he never even thought the spirit had to do. Now he wants Toothless and himself to do the same, help send others to the next life. No, something like felt too cruel for even him. How can he be calm about taking another life, ripping the poor person from their friends and family. From their whole life to face the unknown. If he had a choice, he would refuse the offer right away to ever help Jack with such a task.

He would, if not for the fact that he knew there was more to this, more to what Jack wasn’t telling him. While Hiccup didn’t like the idea of doing such a task, if the Gods have picked him it must mean something more.

“So you need Toothless and I to help not only bring winter, but help you take the lives of others as well,” Hiccup knew it was wrong to say it in such a way, but he needed a clear answer this time from Jack.

It worked, because the spirit’s voice got higher and more desperate. _‘I DON’T kill them!I never take their lives! Their lives are already written to move on!’ _Jack stomped his foot, scaring the rider as he saw the small tips of icicles on the ground. _‘Adults know what death is… they feel what’s waiting for them on the other side and where to go. Children do not! They don’t know anything about what happens during their deaths, what awaits them on the other side, where they must go. My job, our job, it to help them move on when they have nothing left. I make their end as peaceful as it can be... as happy as it can be…’_

Hiccup’s eyes widen to this, letting the information sink in as Jack continues more calmly. _‘Death… is painful Hiccup. No matter how you reach your end, it is painful for the soul to leave the body. My job… is to take away the pain. To help ease the experience and guide them to the next life. The halls of Valhalla if you will.’_

_‘And my task… both of them… were never meant to be done alone…’_

With everything down in the open, in front of his very eyes, Hiccup realize now what that meant for him and his dragon. It was them. MiM had chosen him and Toothless to help carry such a burden along with Jack Frost. To walk in the world of the living forever and help others reach their better end. He didn’t know how or even why the bright moon had decided to pick him and his dragon, but it was already too late to back down for him. Deep inside, very deep, he might have denied Jack all together. He most likely would have declared him a demon just out for his soul and to destroy his life, but the proof was staring up at him in the face.

His once beloved Night Fury, his best bud and friend, was now a spirit as well. Toothless has become a fellow spirit of winter and his familiar for when it was his time. If this was a lie, if this was just to get him killed, he would never see the demon uses his dragon in such a way. Plus he saw, he saw in those now sliver blue eyes the emotions of his best friends. He saw that Toothless was worried for him, even telling him that he doesn’t have to choose this life, that he can move forward and live life without him. Become a traveler or even stay on Berk and become a chief. Have a wife in the future, have kids and watched them find love as well. Maybe find more dragons and even help bring peace to dragons and vikings everywhere. The dragon was telling him that it was his choice, his choice to live such a life and more on away from him and the task he was now stuck with with Jack.

Maybe it was wrong, maybe it was being selfish and stupid, but Hiccup couldn’t move on. He wouldn’t move on. Even if he could still have a content life without Toothless, he wanted Toothless to be in that life. Without him by his side, his brother and only best friend, then he would never be happy. He waited two years for his dragon to return, and he would travel to Hel and back for him. If it meant walking forever on earth with this job and weight on his shoulders then so be it.

He placed a hand on Toothless’ snot and spoke clearly to the spirit. “And you won’t do it alone.”

Both the Dragon and Spirit perked up at this statement, the two looked at each other before looking back at Hiccup. _‘Are… are you sure Hiccup?’ _Jack asked slowly, knowing that after this there was no way he would remove the brand mark on him.

Somehow, Hiccup know this and still nodded. “Yes Jack. I know you aren’t evil, and I know now what the crazy Moon man wants with me and Toothless.” He looked at Toothless, smiling a bit sadly. “I remember that day so clearly… every detail and emotion I felt, and I know you helped Toothless smile that day. He was in pain, but you helped his passing be as pleasant as you could.”

_‘I did… I know how much it hurt you to see him go.’_

“It was painful to watch him leave me. I waited two years for you to bring him back to me, and you did. You kept your promise,” He wiped away a tear, looking back up at where he felt the Spirit was standing. “So it only makes sense to return the favor. I won’t lose Toothless again. If becoming a spirit of winter and joining you in your Garden of Shadows means that I keep him… then so be it.”

They knew what this meant. He knew what this meant, but he didn’t care at this point. He was pretty sure of himself that Stoick and the others would find out about this, but Hiccup couldn’t find it in himself to care. A piece of him felt bad, felt guilt for doing this, but it was pushed down. For Toothless, to be with his friend forever, he was willing to do anything. Even become a winter spirit alongside Jack Frost.

With a small grin, the young brunette placed his hands on his hips and asked boldly, “Alright Jack, so tell me; How do I kill myself?”


End file.
